


Coffee Thief

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main problem was that someone kept stealing his coffee. An even bigger problem than that was that he kind of didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime a few months ago I asked for prompts on tumblr. I wrote a couple of them and they've been languishing in my files waiting to be edited since then. Oops.
> 
> This fic is for herestotheinterns, who asked for "Edbett, The guy next door/my roommate always steals my coffee, so I started to make extra AU." I had a bit of trouble with this, but I hope you like it anyway :)

Alan really liked college so far. He loved his family, but it was good to be away from them, and it was even better to be away from the shitheads he’d gone to high school with. College was his chance for a new beginning, to make new friends and have new experiences.

The dorms were certainly one of those new experiences. He’d been put in a suite with three other freshman guys, which had its ups and downs. It afforded quite a bit more privacy than the dorm room he’d been expecting since they each had their own bedroom, and there was a main living area and small kitchen. The kitchen was actually his favorite part since it meant he didn’t have to trek all the way to the dining hall every time he got hungry, but it also came with its own problems.

The main problem was that someone kept stealing his coffee. An even bigger problem than that was that he kind of didn’t mind.

Spruce didn’t drink coffee, he was a strictly tea only guy, and Harry had so far not managed to get up early enough for it to be an issue. The coffee stealing culprit was Ed, the person Alan happened to have a huge, embarrassing crush on. It was kind of a mess actually.

***

It took awhile for him to figure out what Ed’s favorite coffee was. Alan himself was pretty adventurous with coffee, he liked to change it up every few days and try something new, but he knew most people had a favorite that they would stick to. He watched Ed’s reactions, mentally marking which ones Ed seemed to like and which ones he didn’t. Ed mostly appeared to like all of them equally, though the sugary ones always got more of a smile, until one day Alan figured out the perfect one.

Once he figured that out, it was on to the second part of his plan. He started making two coffees in the morning.

Up until then, Ed had just been grabbing the coffee off the counter, smiling, and leaving for class. Today though, Alan had a plan. He made two French vanilla coffees, putting one in his favorite mug and one in Ed’s travel mug that he almost never used and seemed to have forgotten about.

And then he waited.

Ed came stumbling out of his bedroom, hair tousled and bag slung over his shoulder. He looked just as adorable as always, and Alan felt his heart beat faster as nervousness began to hit him. He really, really wanted this to work, not just because otherwise it could get pretty awkward in their suite, but also because he wasn’t sure he could handle it if Ed rejected him.

The extra coffee seemed to stump Ed. He stood at the counter, staring between the two mugs, one hand slightly raised like he was going to take one but couldn’t figure out which one. It was kind of ridiculous how adorable Alan found the whole thing.

“It’s French vanilla,” Alan said softly, flushing when Ed turned his still sleepy eyes in his direction. “I, uh, thought I’d put it in your travel mug.”

Ed stared for a moment more, then smiled brightly. “Thanks, that’ll be so much easier than the other mugs,” he replied, apparently totally oblivious to the fact that all of the other coffees hadn’t actually been meant for him. Alan was just grateful he’d gotten all of his mugs back.

With that, Ed grabbed the travel mug, taking a deep sip and smiling again, and turned to leave. Alan stared after him, mentally debating if that should be the end of it or if he should try for something more since Ed obviously hadn’t quite gotten the picture. As Ed opened the front door, Alan made up his mind. Go big or go home.

“Ed, wait!”

“What?” Ed asked, frowning as he turned around, hand still on the doorknob.

Alan flushed again, sure he was bright red by now. Just his luck to look like a tomato while trying to ask out his crush. “Do you want to go out sometime?” he blurted out. “Like… a date?”

“Oh, I- uh-” Ed stuttered, eyes going wide. He’d obviously been caught completely off guard by the question and Alan was already regretting asking. “Yeah.”

“I- what?” Alan said, dumbfounded. He’d already opened his mouth to take it all back. “You… you want to go out with me?” he asked, feeling small and scared. It wasn’t really a feeling he liked very much, but the morning really hadn’t turned out like he’d planned.

“Sure, yeah,” Ed said, smiling a little. Alan thought he looked kind of shy, and was it possible that Ed actually liked him too? “We could get dinner tonight? I get out of class at five.”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds great,” Alan replied, head still spinning.

“Great. Crap, I’ve got to get to class,” Ed said, looking down at his watch. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah.”

With one last smile, Ed left. Alan continued staring at the closed door, wondering if the past few minutes had even been real. He’d had hopes for today, but he hadn’t really thought he’d ever get an actual date with Ed. Shaking his head, Alan picked up his own mug of coffee. It was a little sweet for him, but he thought he could definitely get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
